


The Music in Her Heart

by Levyscript



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Closed species, Contest Entry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: One day while roaming Punk Pink heard something. Something that resonated in her heart.





	The Music in Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Vultrix are a closed species by RibbonFemale

Punk Pink as a kib loved roaming the city. She always loved the sounds. It felt alive and the smells always change. It was a beautiful day and she knew how to get home, s her parents let her roam. They believed in Punk teaching herself and if she was in real danger she knew how to teleport out. One of her earliest lessons.  
So she was roaming though the city. Passing other vultrix, humans and other creatures. When she heard it. It was calling to her heart. So she followed. It either wasn’t very loud or no one else heard. Because no one else was heading to the sound like her.  
She didn’t understand how no one else was curious about the noise. It was so beautiful. She went down streets until she ended up at a park. It started getting louder.  
She saw a small group around the area the music was coming from. She hid in the bushes while looking. She saw vultrix sitting and it had some kind of contraption in its arms. It’s what was making the beautiful noise.  
She just watched never moving closer or letting anyone seeing her. Hours have passed and she’s still as entranced as when the noise first called to her.  
“You can come out little one,” Punk heard.  
She sat up and looked out of the bushes to see the vultrix that was had the contraption. It was sitting next to her in some kind of case that was made for it. She just looked to the vultrix with a look of apprehension.  
“Yes, you little one. I’ve known you were there the moment you sat there hours ago,” the bigger vultrix smiled.  
Punk got out the bushes slowly and walked up to them. Keeping her senses open to everything around her Just in case this was a trap or something.  
“You’re smart. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. Unless you are here to hurt me.”  
Punk blushed and shook her head. She quietly shared, “It was the noise I heard. It was beautiful sound. I streets away when I heard and followed it here.” The vultrix was surprised, “You heard my music blocks away?”  
Punk nodded, “ Yes. It was something I never heard before. I felt in through my whole body. Like it sang to me. Straight into my heart.”  
The older vultrix smiled. Something so small didn’t realize she was musically inclined. That it was part of her soul.  
“Is this the first time hearing just a guitar?”  
“Gitare?”  
The vultrix snorted at her pronunciation, “Sorry. What you heard was this. A guitar. It’s a musical instrument.”  
The vultrix lifted the guitar out of its case and showed Punk. She watched Punk’s eyes widened in amazement. She placed it in her arms.  
Punk was confused until she looked in the vultrix eyes. She held it like she saw the older one do while she watched her. It felt heavy and two big for her.  
She heard a laughing and turn to the older vultrix, “What’s so funny?”  
The older vultrix grabbed the guitar, “Nothing little one. Just forgot how big the guitar is compared to your little size. Come back here in two days.”  
The vultrix packed up and started leaving. Punk was just shocked until she registered what they said to her.  
“Wait! What do you mean?”  
“Two days.”  
With that the vultrix was gone. Punk felt an emptiness in her when the vultrix took the guitar back. She was confused but it’s not like she knew the other vultrix name. With that she headed home. She had been gone long enough.  
Two days later Punk found herself heading to the park where she saw the older vultrix again. She wasn’t playing the guitar this time. Just sitting and enjoying the afternoon.  
“There you are little one. Good thing I assumed afternoon and not morning. I know I didn’t mention a time.”  
“Afternoon.”  
Punk was nervous because she was trusting on a whim. She saw there were others in the park and that’s when she noticed two cases. One was familiar but the other was same shape but smaller.  
“Ah, I see you noticed,” the older vultrix commented.  
They pulled the smaller one forward and grabbed the guitar out. It was beautiful in Punk’s eyes. She has never seen something as beautiful, well maybe the other guitar. It was handed to her.  
“It’s yours. See how it feels.”  
Punk took it with shanking hands. She couldn’t believe it. The feeling in her chest was so strong. This feeling of complete. She has never felt it. It felt different from the love she gets from her parents.  
Like a piece of her has been found. That this was meant to be. She held it like the other held their’s the other day.  
“That’s it. Now just follow my claws.”  
Punk jumped. She was so engrossed that she forgot she wasn’t alone. She looked at the other vultrix. Saw how placed her claws and tried to mimic. It took a few tries but she got the hang of it.  
“Good. Now first you need to feel comfortable holding and strumming the strings. Plus learn the chords. Once you learn the chords and placement, you will improve from there. I will also teach you to tune by ear. That will be you first lesson.”  
“Wait, you’re going to teach me and give me this guitar?”  
“Yes. Now the five basic chords are C major, A major, G major, E major, and D major.”  
Punk watched her point out each chord. She memorized them like her life depended on it. They did that all afternoon. Chords and placement. She couldn’t make the sound she made the other day but it was a start.  
This went on for years. Even when she was a vult. The older vultrix would teach her and even upgraded her guitar. She may of lost her parents but this mentor of hers, helped her in anyway she could. Until she told Punk she was ready. That the music in her heart would lead her. Her heart always has the answers.


End file.
